


【艾撒】上升的一切终将汇合

by fatum_sts



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: 记忆并不是一成不变的东西。织就世界这幅画布的经纬线之间，也有看不见的缝隙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GA魔改+原作魔改，因为自己想看GA背景艾撒而搞的自我满足产物

1、

“记忆并不是一成不变的东西，”说话的人坐在他身边，他没有回头，因而无从仔细观察对方的面容，只看见一双指节修长的手，悠闲地剥着葡萄，递到嘴里，“这么说吧，记忆本身也不是完全相同的。你知道女神的封印每243年会失效，你不需要见过女神，也不需要知道封印长什么样子就能想起这个事实来。但是你想想艾欧里亚第一天训练，是不是很不一样？”

“别提了，”他推开送到他面前的那颗葡萄，“你一说，我就觉得还能闻到他吐了一地的那个味道。”

坐在他身边的说话人低低地笑了起来。他低下头，掬起一捧溪水，把被阳光晒得发热的脸埋进清凉的水里。抬起头来的时候，回忆里呕吐物的味道就散去了，他又能闻到葡萄的甜香和树叶的气味。他抹了一把脸上和头发上沾着的水珠，接过了友人再一次递过来的葡萄，扔进嘴里。

“就是这种区别。”他坏心眼的同伴心满意足地接着说道，“不过，放心，时间长了，比如说，再过个十几年，你再想起艾欧里亚的第一次训练，就也会像想起女神的封印那样，没有形象，没有气味，不会好像把你再送回当时的场景那样了。情景空间会塌缩成抽象语义，而且这种塌缩是单向的，你不能把一个句子重新变回真正的体验。”

“感谢女神，”他吐掉葡萄籽，摇了摇头，“但能不能快一点？十几年也太长了。”

“当然，十几年只是打个比方，”他的同伴伸展开身体，把手浸到溪水里，洗去手指上沾到的葡萄汁，“也许用不了那么久。除了对精神系操纵者，对我们来说，记忆的情景空间就是我们的战场。”

“那现在呢，”周遭的景物骤然扭曲起来，色彩也变得纷乱，日光下透绿的树叶萎缩、掉落，变成灰败的焦土，河床里奔流的清澈水流被暗红的血液染红，粘稠而迟缓地流淌着，像是某种过于巨大的动物死在了狭窄的细缝里，缓慢地摆动着濒死的肢体，他的嘴里浮出令人作呕的腥味，“我们现在也是在你的战场上吗，撒加？”

刚刚递给他一颗葡萄的友伴不知何时已经挪到了他的对面，站得笔直，黄金圣衣的光芒高傲地包裹着他残破的躯体。撒加的右臂不见了，从肩甲下面一点的位置被整个截断，不知丢在了哪里，血流得到处都是。他忽然毫无来由地想起几秒钟之前，青翠欲滴的树叶底下，那双剥着葡萄的白净双手。

“不，”撒加脸上的血迹让他看起来像是在流泪，“这是你的梦，艾俄洛斯。”

“我为什么要做这样的梦？”他控制着自己的视线不向下扫去，不去看自己脚边躺着死状多么凄惨的尸体，逼迫自己的目光停留在撒加沾满血污的脸上，“不需要梦来提醒，我也记得我失去了什么。为什么把我带到这里？我是你的敌人吗？”

“我从来不希望是，”撒加垂下睫毛，自嘲般地笑了笑，“但最后似乎总会是的。”他高高举起仅剩的那条手臂，肉眼可见的巨大能量在他手心聚集，被覆盖一切的毁灭与死亡污染得接近凝滞的空气也为之战栗起来。艾俄洛斯攥紧了拳头，猛然意识到原本应该硌着他手心的冰冷剑柄此刻竟不知所踪，但他已经无可退避，在撒加竭尽全力的银河星爆前，无论是谁都没有退路。

他握着不存在的剑，迎着能够击碎星辰的炫目光芒向前冲去。

他记得事情原本应该如何发生。他的速度向来更快一点，而且撒加失去的手臂也影响了他的平衡，他的剑会在银河星爆击中前的刹那穿透撒加的心脏。庞大的余波像一条坠落海底的鲸，震碎了大地，激起无数烟尘。他在缓缓坠落的灰烬中扶着撒加倒伏下来的尸体，像是无动于衷的时间，静默地见证一颗星星的陨落。他循着记忆挥动手中不存在的剑，令人睁不开眼的剧烈光芒中，撒加的身影如同记忆中一样倒了下去，然而在接触到他等待的手臂之前，就化为了无法触摸的光点。尚未炸开的巨大能量也随之消失，空气中只留下一丝轻微的余波，宛如一缕春日午后的微风，捧起他的脸，轻柔地吻过他的眼角。

只有他一个人，茫然地跪在一片死寂的荒原上，脚边没有任何人的尸体，怀里没有任何人的重量。神圣的十二宫只剩下残破的断壁与砖块，有形的世界以他为中心坍缩成混沌，无法再找到任何熟悉的形状或秩序，只留下一个平静的风眼，留下他，保留了艾俄洛斯的形貌、执念和记忆，唯独留下他一个人。

艾俄洛斯在残破的教皇宝座上睁开了眼睛。

对于活在现世的人来说，失落世界是个很难理解的概念。比如说，他坐在教皇宝座上，周围却没有与之匹配的教皇厅，没有教皇厅外的十二宫和女神殿，没有圣域，也没有人世，只有一个没有王国的王座孤单地漂浮在虚空之中。如果他站起来，他的脚下就会出现地面，沿着他的脚步一步步向前推进，但是地面上没有铺设的地砖或地毯，没有泥土和植物，也无法支撑起任何风景。他像是走在某个思维体的脑海里，可惜那东西的想象力捉襟见肘，除了一些既定的概念之外，就无法描绘出任何背景与细节，只能留下大片大片的虚空，等他走到哪里，再匆匆忙忙地想象出一些必要的东西来。

当然，没有阳光，没有金色的下午，没有绿到仿佛透明的叶子，也没有葡萄与溪水。那只存在于回忆里，或者是梦。也许是因为本来就是某个思维体的想象，失落世界里从来不缺乏做梦的时间。

“艾俄洛斯，”陌生的女声呼唤他的名字，短发的女孩从空无一物的迷雾中走出来，“你感觉到了吗？”

“一个失去一切的灵魂，”他低下头，垂下眼睛，“是的，女神，我感应到了。”

面容淡漠的女孩点了点头，转身向迷雾深处走去。他在原地等了两秒，在女孩的背影消失之前跟了上去——失落世界的圣域早就不是曾经的圣域了，可是旧的礼节与习惯却仍然跟着他，像是额上冰冷的冠冕，时刻提醒着他失去了什么。

所以你看，不需要梦来提醒我。他无声地对一个已经不存在的人辩解。我不会回头的。

艾俄洛斯沉默地跟在女神背后，保持着恭敬的距离，不知通向何处的路随着迈进的脚步在他们脚下铺开。即使已经来到混沌空间很久——他不知道确切有多久，时间在这里没有意义——他还是无法习惯连脚步声都听不见的死寂。他熟悉金属与砖石敲击的声音，黄金圣衣的鞋跟敲在十二宫神圣的台阶与地面上；或是轻便的皮质凉鞋踩在土地上的沉闷声响；完全不掩饰欣喜与急切的飞奔足音，或是恶作剧时刻意收敛的气息与步伐。他像是走在云上，没有声音，没有方向，没有路，也没有人。集结在女神麾下的剑斗士与圣斗士明明与他同样生存在这里，却很少见面，仿佛无数漫无目的地漂浮在宇宙里的星尘，在太过广阔的空间里，除了被同样的光线照到，就没有什么其他交集。

“我们到了，”女孩忽然停了下来，伸出手，他能看见她的手指旁边仿佛有着半透明的丝线微微颤动，像是隐蔽的蛛网，只有在被拨开的时候才会反射出微弱的光，“就是这里。”

他点了点头。正如鲨鱼闻到血腥，植物转向日光，失落世界的住民也本能地感受得到同样可能堕入虚无的灵魂，但只有混沌女神可以精确地看见具体的位置。女神的手保持着拨开什么东西的姿势，他抬头看向女孩手掌底下的黑暗，忽然觉得他所感应到的灵魂有些熟悉。也许这就是为什么，女神选择让他带走这个灵魂。

当他生活的世界尚未失落的时候，曾经也以为自己的世界严密而坚实，像一幅精密的画卷，每一个细节都由造物费心勾画，细细上色。后来他才意识到，目光在画面上停留得太久，往往就忽略了图像背后的画布。命运的经线与时间的纬线再怎么紧密地交织在一起，也必定会留下空洞与罅隙，与任何平凡的织物并没有什么两样。只要知道如何寻找，世界的界限并不如人们想象的那么密不透风。在现世确定的边缘之外，无人知晓的虚空里，失落世界的住民可以轻松地行走在世界与世界之间，寻找能够通过的罅隙，或者像是这样，在女神的助力下，拨开原本紧紧交织的经纬线，造出一个可供穿行的通路来。

他告别女神，躬身穿过女孩伸开的手臂，从这个世界画布的缝隙里，悄然无声地走了进去。无论走上多少次，从虚无踏入现世的那一瞬间的冲击，仍然像是一颗猛然击中眉心的子弹。他又可以呼吸了，脚步重新拥有了声音，皮肤再次感觉到吹拂而过的风。灰尘的味道扑面而来，小宇宙爆发之后残留的余波让他不自觉地汗毛倒竖，像是走进一场雷暴，每一根发丝都被无形的能量震颤。他站的地方像是一个寸草不生的陨石坑，脚下只剩一片焦土，远处，崩塌的巨石散落各处，高低不等的石柱残留其间，已经辨认不出建筑原本的形貌。

但他清楚地知道这是哪里。不需要任何熟悉的剪影，光凭自己不受控制就狂跳起来的心，他就认得出这是哪里。

“因为你有着比任何人更多的爱吧，”撒加曾经对他说，“换个时代和背景，说不定可以封个圣徒，圣徒艾俄洛斯，听起来怎么样？”

那时候他刚刚取得黄金圣斗士的资格，第一次接下需要长期离开圣域的任务。任务结束回归圣域的时候，他的心也是这样猛烈地跳动着。撒加在教皇厅门口等他，他向教皇复命出来，两个人并肩站在圣域凡人可及的最高处看太阳落下，金红的光芒逐渐消退，暗蓝的天色像一幅柔软的幕布，从东方慢慢展开，铺开闪亮的星辰。在他们脚下，训练场上的喧嚣与后厨的炊烟随着变暗的天色慢慢沉寂，像是逐渐疲倦的海浪，轻轻地从他们脚下退开。他们沿着蜿蜒的台阶向下走去，背对威严的教皇厅与神圣的女神像，走向黑沉沉的夜色与睡梦。

“你就笑我好了，”他抬起手肘戳了戳撒加的手臂，“什么更多的爱，被叫成神的化身的可不是我。”

“他们又不是因为这个才那样叫我，”撒加摇了摇头，又转过脸来看他，夏夜的晚风隐约带着百合花的香气，“算了，被叫做圣徒，多半下场也不太好，还是算了。”

“按这个标准来说的话，我们本来也不会有什么好下场，”他不由自主地低下头，远眺还在好几层台阶之下的狮子宫，“不过我明白你的意思。可我还是觉得我不是能做圣徒的料，如果让我以你或者艾欧里亚为代价去做正确的事，就凭我的话，我觉得是做不到的。”

“做得到，”他又听见艾欧里亚的声音，看见艾欧里亚瞪大的眼睛，“听着，艾俄洛斯——要说为什么的话……”

也许十几年之后，他就能忘记艾欧里亚的眼睛，忘记空气中令人作呕的血腥气，忘记圣域的落日和晚风，也忘记自己在看到山脉、石柱与建筑物熟悉的剪影时，心脏是如何在胸腔里剧烈地搏动。那些东西，作为抽离了形象的概念埋藏在记忆里就够了，他希望抽离的时刻能来得快一点，十几年未免也太长了。

他蹲下身，抚摸脚下彻底死去的土壤，焦痕刻得那么深，让人觉得哪怕春天再次到来，这里也断

然不会长出一片新鲜的草叶。然而在这死寂的荒原上，他却看见一小片葱绿的草地，草叶上的露水在暗淡的星光与尘土间微微闪亮，两棵挺拔的树并肩而立，像一对骄傲而孤独的卫兵，守着苍茫的死亡之海中这座渺小的孤岛。

他迈步向那座孤岛走去。他没有亲眼见过那两棵树，但是作为教皇，他当然知道处女宫旁边的沙罗双树园，知道这个地方意味着什么。不出所料，沙加静静地坐在两棵树之间，整个人笼罩在一层柔和的金色光芒里，仿佛尚未到来的日光独独围绕着他，为他织出一件柔软的锦袍来。

“你失去了什么？”他轻轻地问。

处女座睁开眼睛，湖水一样清澈的蓝眼睛平静地凝视着他，传说会在睁眼的一刹那瞬间爆发的小宇宙，现在却只是一阵普通的夜风，夹杂着灰尘的味道拂过他的面孔。“他们在这里使出了雅典娜的惊叹，”沙加的语气很平静，他所熟悉的那种刀锋一般的犀利隐去了，只留下一种近乎透明的澄澈，“所有的冥斗士在此之前也死在了处女宫。一切都很顺利，雅典娜领悟了第八感，生入冥界，哈迪斯绝对不会想到她能有这样的勇气。”

“算不上太好的开局，但是也不算太差。”至少在他读到过，或者亲身经历过的圣战中，还远远不到值得绝望的时刻。

“她是独自去的。”沙加坦诚地凝视着他的眼睛，“在她踏进冥界的时候，除了我之外，已经没有任何黄金圣斗士能够追随而去了。”

“白银和青铜圣斗士呢？天马座呢？”他回想起令他下定决心离开自己世界的断言，“这个世界的天马座在哪里？”

“那里，”沙加的视线从他脸上移开，他循着处女座的目光转过头去，却只看见一片焦土，“和他的同伴一起。两组雅典娜的惊叹对冲的能量，他们连一根头发也没有留下。”

所以说，这也是一个失去了英雄的世界。就算处女座赌上了生命，亲身行走过死荫的幽谷，曾经的战友流着血泪相互厮杀，被寄予希望的少年无端殒命，战争女神亲自走向死地挑战冥王，也依然无法拯救这个世界。他不需要质问沙加为什么提前放弃了希望，不需要问这个世界的艾欧里亚在哪里，只要抬起头仔细看一看天空就能发现，他一开始以为的夜色，其实只是伟大日食彻底完成之前的最后余光。当处女座死而复生，从混沌的黑核中踏着满地的尸骸回归现世，却发现这个世界不再需要他了，既不需要他作为奋战的光、燃烧的火，也不需要他以身为阶，在地狱点起阳光，为谁打开一条通路。他重新拥有了生命，却失去了意义，只能眼睁睁看着这个世界死去。

“你们输了。”他垂下眼睑，给处女座留出向这个世界告别的机会，“站起来，走吧。留在这个世界也已经没用了，如果想改写这个结局，有相应的地方可去。”

“雨从天空坠落，就掉落到地面；河川在大地上奔流，最终坠入海洋。”沙加仍然注视着他，仿佛能透过他的眼睛，看见他体内曾经汹涌奔腾过的黑色海潮，“我见过你说的那个地方，在雅典娜的惊叹击中的时候，我看见了不属于我的记忆。失去一切的人，堕入失去现实的世界。”

“你看见了什么？”他忍不住问道。沙加已经说了，那些记忆不属于他，并且这个世界的艾欧里亚，显然也和其他黄金圣斗士一起，连活着跟随雅典娜奔赴冥界都没有做到。但他还是想念他，哪怕是另一个不同时空的艾欧里亚，以完全不同的形貌或命运生活，对自己在平行世界的遭遇和他所经历的抉择一无所知，他还是想知道，一丁点碎片也好。

“你。”沙加的目光仿佛一柄利刃，笔直刺穿他的眼睛，让他一瞬间除了眼前的黑暗与痛苦之外，感受不到任何别的东西。太阳之下并无新事，世界终结的余光里也没有，沙加看到的并不是别的时空与结局，正是他自己堕入失落世界的过程。他们脚下的大地开始震颤，沉闷的轰鸣从远处逐渐逼近，像是再也不会到来的春雷，奏响的是死亡而非新生。山脉开始崩塌，依山而建的十二宫也随之覆灭，他们与脚下的荒原一同下坠，飞掠而过的风声与尘土呼啸着擦过他们耳边。

对于能够以光速行动的黄金圣斗士来讲，急速下坠的几秒，乃是充足的时间。他注视着视线中缓慢滚落的山石，恍然觉得这并非他第一次坠下圣域的山崖。他满身是伤，疼痛撕扯着每一寸肌肉与骨骼，失血让他的视野变得模糊，加上黑夜的遮掩，举目所见的一切都仿佛失去了颜色。但他仍然能感觉到臂弯里沉甸甸的、温暖的重量。他低下头，看见还是婴儿的雅典娜睁大了眼睛，专心致志地盯着他麻木的脸，然后对着他木然的眼光，伸出小小的双手，倏地笑了起来。

他几乎变得僵硬的面孔软化下来，他能感觉到绷紧的肌肉慢慢放松，像是在早春的某一天清晨，僵硬的冻土不知不觉间变得松软，恢复成能够容许生命成长的土壤。他不自觉地向臂弯里无辜的婴儿报以微笑，射手座圣衣收进圣衣箱里，安全地抵在他的背后。他的血肉骨骼就是唯一的盾，保护毫不设防的婴儿雅典娜，和决不能落入邪恶之手的圣衣。可是那双邪恶之手，他在濒死的混沌里想起那双握着黄金匕首、又向他发起杀招的手，被那双手遮住的是他再熟悉不过却从未见过的面容。黑色的长发，被血浸染一般的红色眼眸，然而五官的轮廓又毫无疑问是撒加，拒绝了他“拿起武器”命令的撒加，手中握着能够弑神的黄金匕首，用陌生的眼睛瞪着他，嘴角弯成陌生的冷笑。

“你究竟是谁？”这个问题几乎脱口而出，却又在他取代回忆中的少年发声质问之前猛然堵在了他的喉头。他骤然回忆起，有人也问过他同样的问题。

“你如今，是清醒着的吗？”

“真的全都是你自己的意志吗？”

“没有被什么，所蛊惑吗？”

每一个问题都有人问过他，他也可以用任何一个问题去质问黑色头发的撒加，但是在撞进他脑海的这段不请自来的记忆中，他尚未见过这一切，尚未经历过这么彻底的绝望，因此也无从看透恶魔的面具后锁着什么。

可惜，他不无讥讽地想，这算是实现了我的愿望吗？如果和这个世界的撒加相见的是我的话，或许，未来、过去、一切就能得到拯救了。

“我从来不希望成为你的敌人，但最后似乎总会是的。”他又想起梦中的撒加低垂的睫毛，和高高举起的独臂。在那一天到来之前，在撒加举起黄金匕首、或是他握住冥王的剑之前，不知哪一个世界的记忆里，他们也曾经站在某一座尚未崩塌的山崖上，肩膀抵着肩膀，手臂挨着手臂，冲刷罪孽的雨水和赐予希望的日光，把他们一同温柔地揽进臂弯，如同泪水与亲吻，同等地落在他们的额头。

“你看见了什么？”沙加同样的问题像是先前的回音，他这才意识到他们已经停止了下坠，停留在一堆废墟之上，完全无法再从中辨认出圣域的剪影。

他没有回答，只是站起身来，示意沙加跟上他，走向失落女神早已为他们打开的通路，像是微小的光子穿过画布，奔腾的河流落进海洋。

在他们身后，世界上最后一丝余光也消失了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

2、

他埋伏在林木的阴影中等待。

对于身体中似乎总是蕴藏着过多能量的少年人来说，等待可以说是最无聊、最折磨的事情之一了。但他向来都很有耐心，尤其是当他有想要达成的目的时，他可以把隐匿与忍耐发挥到极致。

即使再敏锐的听觉也很难察觉到他的呼吸，很难听见草叶与树枝的一丝响动。这其实并没有那么难，隐藏的关键并不是完全静止，而是观察环境，随着环境的变化因势而行，把自己变成环境的一部分。他像一叶苇草一样，随着风起呼吸，随着云动眨眼，像树枝一样在飒飒的枝叶声中移动。即使有眼可看，有耳可听，也很难注意到他静静地立在林木之间，像一棵早春的幼树，仿佛拥有世界上所有的时间。

他听见毫不掩饰的脚步声，枝叶间漏下的金色光斑落到闪亮的金属表面，反射出几乎令人目眩的明亮光彩。他的心不受控制地跳动起来，静默的树木忽然有了一颗跳动的心，几乎要把他暴露出来。他只能默默地安抚那颗心，再等一等，再等一等。

脚步声越来越近，已经来到他的面前，他甚至可以听到过路者轻快的呼吸声，没有一丝疲累的气息，却不知为何有些着急。

“抓到你了！”

他从阴影中猛然跃起，臂弯卡上过路者的脖子，借着惯性试图把他撂倒在地。可是过路者显然也不是什么会在突袭中自乱阵脚的傻瓜，只迟疑了一瞬间就立刻出拳，他偏过头，没能完全避开的拳风掀起他的鬓发。两个人在混乱的拳脚中一同滚到了地面上，他这才听见对方发出一声疑惑的鼻音。

“撒加？”

“当然是我，”他站起来，向仍然坐在地上的人伸出手，“一报还一报，谁让你上次也这么堵我。”

然而坐在地上的少年似乎并没有起来的意思，而是用了点力把他扯了下去，下巴卡在他肩膀上，手臂圈着他的后背，柔软的卷发绒绒地贴着他的脸颊，还能感觉到微微的汗意。

“我早上做了一个梦，”少年人的声音有些委屈地贴着他的耳朵响起来，“梦见你怎么都不理我，好像看不见我，感觉不到，也听不见我说话。就像这样。”原本摊开的手掌离开了他的脊背，很快，一根手指戳了戳手掌曾经呆过的位置。

这未免有些过于小孩子气了，他撇了撇眼睛，却无法真的狠下心来不予理睬，于是也抬起手来，安慰似地揽住对方热乎乎的后颈，然后落到被圣衣包裹的肩背，搭在黄金圣衣华丽的翅膀根部：“别傻了，艾俄洛斯。”

“我着急得要死，”对方似乎放心了一点，继续说了下去，“醒过来就不记得了，梦里总觉得有什么很重要的事一定要告诉你，可你就是当我不存在。急死我了。”

“现在我也被你说得在意起来了，”他微微偏过头去表示兴趣，不过两人之间的距离尚未拉远到他可以直视对方的面孔，“到底是什么事？”

“不记得了，”艾俄洛斯终于放开了手臂，于是他也松开拥抱，两个人拍拍腿上的泥土站了起来，“做梦嘛。不是经常会有的吗，刚刚醒的时候明明记得很清楚，想着要跟谁说的，过了一会儿就怎么也想不起来了。”

“我没有啊。”他就像故意伸手戳破折射出五彩光晕的肥皂泡一样，毫不客气地反驳道。

“又忘了，你什么都记得……”年轻的射手座晃了晃脑袋，一头卷发让他的脑袋看起来毛绒绒的，像是某种无害的小动物，在明亮的光斑里变成近乎金色的柔软色彩，“你们这种精神系真可怕。”

“就只有在记忆这一个方面而已，”他短暂地想起那些不知是不是该称作梦境的片段，又迅速否决了提起那些东西的念头，“毕竟，对我们来说，记忆的情景空间就是我们的战场。”

“那现在呢，我们也是在你的战场上吗，撒加？”

撒加在教皇宝座上睁开了眼睛。

除此之外，他保持着完全的静止，像一棵无风的树，连一片叶子的细微颤动也没有。然后他缓慢地开始呼吸，和记忆中隐藏在林木阴影中一样，观察，融入，因势而动，谨慎得仿佛连呼吸都不属于自己，而是要从什么人那里小心翼翼地偷来那样。他安静地等了一会儿，才放松身体，从扶手上挪开手臂，站了起来。

雪白的披风与墨蓝的教皇袍随着他的动作垂落下来，衣料摩擦的声音亦步亦趋地跟着他走向内殿，空荡荡的脚步声唯一的伴侣。没有不可控制的肢体，没有脑海中尖锐嘲笑的声音，如果不是教皇袍柔软而沉重的触感，他甚至会错觉自己是自由的，仿佛自己先前屏息凝神的等待，和回忆中日光明媚的树林没有什么区别。

当时他以为那就是耐心了。

多么天真而愚蠢啊，尚未经历过死亡与罪恶，就自以为是地高看了自己，以为自己已经懂得了什么是耐心，什么是美德，什么是正义与荣光。当时那个不知天高地厚的少年，怎么会知道自己日后将要潜伏在意识的阴影里，等待，等待，等待另一个不受控制的意识沉沉睡去，然后再从阴影里走出来，重新支配这具太容易背叛的躯体。离家太久的主人只能像个小偷一样，蹑手蹑脚地走进已经更名易主的房屋，从衣架上取下一件曾经属于自己的袍服。

然而无论是时间还是房屋的新主人，对这件旧袍子都很难说得上仁慈。

他卸下面具，脱去昨日的教皇袍，洗了把脸，瞥了一眼窗外微明的天色。天要亮了，在开始修补自己精神领域中的错漏之前，他首先要去修补另一半意识在圣域里造成的破坏——他们时常意见相左，而他很少能得到机会干涉或修正对方的决定。大多数时候，他都只能维持既成事实，尽可能地控制损失，而不能真正挽回一些什么。很难看到他究竟做了些什么，究竟有那些地方因为他而避开了另一半意识的知觉，有哪些人因为他而免于一死。然而，有哪些地方因为他而蒙受灾殃，哪些人因为他而惨遭横死，却是清清楚楚一目了然的。他觉得自己如同一只蜘蛛，沿着现实与精神的丝线来回奔走，徒劳地补着很快又会继续扯开破口的网。

“教皇大人，”掌礼官的声音从执务室门外传来，“天马座圣衣的争夺战马上就要开始了。”

“把圣衣准备好，”他拿起权杖，起身离开执务室，青铜面具稳稳地覆盖着他的面孔，“去竞技场。”

授予圣衣这样的工作，向来是那个恶灵所不耐烦的。他站在节庆时也用作剧场的竞技场边，宣布胜者将会获取的荣耀。训练生和卫兵悉悉索索的低语像一团闷热的空气，密密地沉在阶梯围起的半圆形舞台上。而争夺战正式开始之前，蛇夫座所谓星矢避战潜逃的禀报仿佛一颗火星，点燃了原本凝滞沉闷的气息。尖锐的质问升级成对东洋人的不齿，七嘴八舌的问答与感叹在计算精密的石阶之间敲来撞去，带着回声一起滚滚而来，仿佛失去控制的风筝，在尾翼上挂满了越来越多的词语，最终狠狠地坠落到他面前，扬起满地的烟尘来。

他不无头疼地想，难怪那个家伙讨厌这种工作。每一次圣衣争夺战，就没有能彻底避开这种事情的。

“那倒不一定。并没有规定说东洋人不能当圣斗士。而且这一切还要靠胜负来决定。”

有一刹那，他以为是自己的记忆或者感知再次出了问题。但他很快就反应过来，那是艾欧里亚，而艾欧里亚确确实实是活着的。于是他平静地接着艾欧里亚的话说下去，展示圣衣箱，宣布战斗开始。战斗本身并没有持续太久，星矢的爆发让不少人大吃一惊，然而圣斗士的实力本身就与体型没有太大关系，强壮并不意味着强大。因为出身和体型没少经历嘲笑与蔑视的日本少年最终还是取得了战斗的胜利，自然也洗脱了避战潜逃的嫌疑。他看着少年瞪大了眼睛，还没喘匀气就手忙脚乱地扑到圣衣箱上，忽然毫无来由地生出一丝不明所以的希望来。

“星矢，我要给你一个忠告。”他从面具背后凝视着疲倦而兴奋的少年，郑重其事地开口，“圣斗士自远古开始就一直守护着雅典娜，维护正义。只有在维护正义之时，方能穿上圣衣。决不能用它来满足私欲或私斗……”

或许这才是那家伙不喜欢授予圣衣这项工作的原因。那个恶灵肆意妄为，满手鲜血，也没少干过借着雅典娜的名义排除异己的恶事，但是要他不带什么目的，违心地去说这些与他的欲望背道而驰的真话，未免太过讽刺。事实上，撒加知道，自己同样没有资格对新晋的天马座提出忠告，即使他并不是另一个意识，即使说出口的每一个字都是发自真心，就算此刻剖开他的胸腔，把他的心直接暴露在所有人的视线中，也无法说得更加坦诚。

“如果你违反了规定，玷污了圣衣，那不光是希腊……全世界的圣斗士都会来制裁你。星矢，你可要记住了。”

年轻的青铜圣斗士仿佛很明白似地点了点头，目光却仍然牢牢地粘在圣衣箱上。他毫不怀疑自己当时也是这样的，整个人都沉浸在崭新的荣光里，不知道未来的某一天，曾经掠过耳边的一行枯燥语句，竟然会撕开平静流淌的时间，像是闪电撕裂天空，利刃破开血肉，出现在他自己的喉咙里。

他至今不知道为什么圣衣在那一刻居然没有抛弃他。虽然在出拳的那一刻，他的意识已经被死死地压制住，连一根手指都控制不了，感官的互通却无法完全切断。他感觉到因年迈而变得脆弱的骨骼与肌肉在自己的拳头上碎裂的触感，喷溅出的血液沿着圣衣光滑的表面滴落下来。他知道玷污圣衣的并不是教皇无辜的鲜血，而是他的傲慢与私欲，是他自己出拳的手。总有一天，不光是希腊，全世界的圣斗士都会来制裁他，他唯独不知道的是，他们什么时候才会到来。

他希望他们不要来得太晚。

“召回仙王座的诏书发出去没有？”回到执务室之后，他首先回顾了一下前一天尚未彻底完成的工作，得到否定的回答之后，补充道，“暂时不用发了。”他知道仙王座这一次依然会抗命的，少给他一次抗命的机会又能把坦迪罗斯的生命延长多少，他也无从知晓。至于死亡皇后岛的那些黑暗圣斗士，他相信处女座可以也愿意加以剿灭。对于已经开始执行的政令，再突然撤销并不总是可行，只要另一个意识重新获得控制权，随时可能再签发一遍，除了留下教皇朝令夕改的糟糕印象之外，拖延上几个小时或是一天，起不到什么真正的作用。他必须足够缜密，足够幸运，才能在另一个意识眼皮底下把棋子从对方布下的局中挪走。但他很少能够做到，他还不够聪明，不够灵巧，不够守口如瓶，不能让脑海中的每一个转瞬即逝的念头都学会不露破绽。

作为不会忘记任何东西的精神系攻击手，他甚至连记忆都开始出错。

凌晨的惊醒并不是他第一次意识到自己的记忆出了问题。有好几次，他从类似梦境的回忆中醒来，却发现那些回忆显然不可能存在。而自从某个时刻开始，他就再也没有做过梦，或者说，他就意识到曾经被自己认为是梦境的低语和幻象，其实是另一个意识的侵蚀。不能清醒地把握现实的人无法精巧地操纵幻觉，于是他只有记忆，却没有梦，只能沿着发生过的事情的轨迹一路下行，无可修改，不能挽回。可是那些东西现在也开始出错，也许是在和另一个意识漫长的撕扯中，他的精神世界也变得扭曲、松动，如同一张被扯到极限的画卷，慢慢开始解体崩塌。

无论是现实还是精神，修补的速度始终比不上破坏。就算再怎么努力，他只能眼睁睁地看着已知的世界像一块日渐磨损的织物，细小的纤维在突发的暴力或是日积月累的磨蚀下接连断裂，使得原本致密的经纬线变得稀薄松垮，破开洞来。他能做的，至多只是在某些只剩一根摇摇欲坠的丝线连接的地方，再勉强补上一根分担重量的线条，然而在做到这件事的过程中，他也可能扯断了另外什么地方仅剩的连系。

但他总得试一试，被那个恶灵撕扯得支离破碎的心，他总得试着去拼合起来。

只要知道方法，找到记忆的漏洞并不那么困难。他对卫兵交代了教皇要进入冥想，然后回到教皇座上，闭上眼睛，把注意力集中到精神世界内部。现实世界与光线一起被阻隔在闭合的眼睑之外，门外隐约的咳嗽声和卫兵换岗的脚步声也逐渐隐去，只有模模糊糊的色彩光斑漂浮在他周围，留下微弱的淡色尾迹。如果仔细看，就会发现每一个细小的光斑都是一个窗口，通向某一段明晰的记忆。他沿着破晓时分的回忆所留下的尾迹追溯过去，走向那片仿佛阳光下透绿树叶的光斑，像是骆驼走向针眼。然而随着他的接近，不知是记忆慢慢变得庞大，还是他逐渐变得渺小，原本只是如同萤火虫那样的光斑，却能够轻易容纳他的脚步。他重新走进自己的少年时光里去了。

“我渴了。”年少的艾俄洛斯对他说，“让我喝点水。”

他跟已经卸下黄金圣衣的艾俄洛斯一起在溪水旁蹲了下来。射手座放下圣衣箱，伸出双手，掬起一捧晶亮的溪水，像小动物一样埋头下去喝水。他偏过头，看着少年指间淌下来的水滴落回溪流里，透绿的树荫间偶尔露出一片明亮的光斑，日光毫不留情地刺进水里，反射出刀刃一般的金光。他默不作声地探身向前，把手浸到溪水里，沿着岸边石子的缝隙轻轻摸索。很快，他就找到了掉在那里的东西，从不知道什么地方落进他记忆的词语，被他牵着句首的字母从石缝间一个词一个词拎出来，像一串遗失已久的项链，在新鲜的阳光里呈现出一丝朽坏的暗色。

那现在呢，我们也是在你的战场上吗，撒加？一个问句，即使在清亮的溪水里洗过，却仍然沾着血腥与灰尘的味道。

艾俄洛斯仿佛什么都没有看到一样，抹了把脸，甩掉脸上的水珠，干脆在树荫下坐了下来。“想吃葡萄，”黄金圣斗士没有那么容易感到疲累，饥饿对于十几岁的少年却总是比对成年人更加慷慨。

“回来之前没有吃东西吗？”他把那条词语缀成的链子收进掌心，回过头来观察射手座的脸色，几乎要笑出声来，“又把差旅费提前用完了？”

“意外而已，意外，”艾俄洛斯把手肘支在膝盖上，托着下巴，看起来颇为愁苦，“可是这次的保护对象没有美子那么好说话。”

他浑身的血液似乎都随着那根收进掌心的链子一起被抽走了。在他原本的记忆里，没有听过美子这个名字。

“美子？”他小心地询问。

“亚斯旺大坝那一次的保护对象，”艾俄洛斯似乎对他的疑问非常意外，“我第一次带里亚出的那个任务。”

在他短暂的沉默里，艾俄洛斯却忽然站了起来，放松得甚至可以称得上撒娇的神色从他脸上完全褪去了，年轻的射手座挺直脊背站在他面前，目光锐利得仿佛要剖开他的皮肤血肉。“你不会是忘了吧？”射手座慢慢地说，“但是撒加是什么也不会忘记的。所以，你到底是谁？”

“我不是你的敌人。”他对记忆中这位不知道出了什么错的艾俄洛斯并无恶意，或者说，他始终都对艾俄洛斯没有恶意，但是不请自来的回忆厉声呵斥他的谎言——握住黄金匕首的手掌，青铜面具与地面石砖敲击的回音，年轻的身体在他的拳下震飞出去的触感，玻璃和砖石猛然碎裂的巨响，他只能艰难地改口，“我从来都不想成为你的敌人。”

好比抽走一根细丝，就让整个一片织物全都跟着分崩离析一样，他紧紧捏着手心里那根锈蚀的问句，注视着射手座黄金圣衣展开翅膀，覆盖了艾俄洛斯的身体。对于这个艾俄洛斯和他的圣衣来说，他都是敌人，或许这才是正确的岔路，是在他所造就的历史中，本应选择却没有走上的岔路。

但在他混乱的记忆之外，还有真实存在的世界。如果他在这里放任自己选择本应如此的道路，就无法回去修正现实的轨道。早在十五岁的时候他就想过要死，最终阻止他再次捡起那把黄金匕首的，除了刻耳的诅咒之外，就是牵制另一半意识的希望，哪怕一点点也好，一秒钟也好，他可以为此蛰伏在黑暗中等待，他可以为此克制住握住那把匕首的念头。

于是他也跟着站直身体，葱绿的枝叶在能量掀起的气流中飒飒作响，甚至连强壮的树干都开始微微颤抖，仿佛他的双手之间积聚起来的是一场突如其来的风暴。黄金箭笔直地指着他的眉心，艾俄洛斯拉满了弓。他们在不存在的记忆里对峙。曾经他们在女神殿中视线相对的时间有多短暂，此刻的僵持就有多漫长。

他不知道自己是不是真的有勇气再次杀死艾俄洛斯，但他别无选择。

金色的箭矢离弦的一瞬间，银河星爆的巨大能量也呼啸而来。他看见柔弱的枝叶甚至来不及从树干上扯断就刹那消失，年轻的幼树粉身碎骨，强壮的树干连根拔起，而在小宇宙爆发造成的刺眼金光消失之后，艾俄洛斯的身影也同样不见踪影。除了树林之外，溪水、石头、泥土、甚至云彩与天空都在银河星爆的强大力量下震颤、崩落、化为碎片，随后像是陷入一个无形的旋涡一般，消失得无影无踪。他的这一则记忆没有了，整个一片曾经有过日光、绿叶与溪水的空间，现在只剩一个虚无的黑洞，牵扯着一根细细的金线，连到他的手心里。

经历了那么大的冲击，那一行句子居然还能绕在他的手指上，像一根风筝线，牵着已经不知飞去何处的风筝融进虚空里。他溯着那根金线小心地摸索上去，谨慎地走到黑洞边缘，织就这片记忆的丝线稀松地漂浮在半空，露出残破不全的线头。他感到有些难以呼吸，仿佛那个黑洞从记忆中延伸到了现实，抽走了赖以生存的氧气。如果再走一步，他感觉到，再走一步，走进虚空之后，就是另一个，不，是许多不同的世界，不是死亡，却也不再是现世。或许那个在亚斯旺大坝遇到过美子的艾俄洛斯，就是从某一个世界里，从经纬线的空洞间落进这个世界，落到了他的记忆里。

但他还不能离开，暂时不能。

于是他放开手，任由那个问句浑浑噩噩地飘回虚空，像一片漫无目的的羽毛，很快就消失在黑暗里。

他向着虚空的反方向退出去。空间中曾经活过的一切，现在都只是他脚下灰色的瓦砾，在他退出这则记忆之后，很快就会彻底风化消失。这不是他丢掉的第一则记忆，也不会是最后一则。他可以带着残缺不全的记忆活着，就像所有其他人也都是带着满是破洞的记忆口袋一样。他只需要记住他该做什么就可以，哪怕只能做到一点点，哪怕只有一秒钟。

首先重现在他意识里的是气味，有什么气息漂浮在空气里，离他很近，是酒的味道。然后出现的是门口卫兵的声音，偶尔有人清一清嗓子，或是调整站姿的时候长矛点到地上的声响。他发现自己回到了现实中的教皇宝座上，不知何时已经睁开了眼睛。暗红如血的酒液在面前的玻璃杯里轻轻摇晃，然而他的手擅自动起来，托起纤细的杯子，把酒液倾倒进他的喉咙。他知道属于自己的自由已经到期了。

但是没关系，他可以等待，他很擅长等待。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is the Thing with Feathers

3、

和大多数人的想象不同，所谓的地下世界，其实并不完全在地表之下。

艾俄洛斯至今还记得小时候背过的句子，奥德修斯的船在北风的吹拂下一路行驶到海洋尽头，太阳沉没，夜色疾驰，掠过阴影覆盖的海浪。巨石压制住了浪涛，赫利俄斯的光芒永远照耀不到的陆地上，阴间的入口黑沉沉地等待着他。但在失落的世界里，他什么都没有，无论是船员、北风、还是海洋。他一个人在世界与世界的夹缝间行走，如同一只微不足道的蜘蛛，沿着命运的经线与时间的纬线来回奔波，寻找通向死者世界的空洞。

找到沙加之后，他们又搜索了很久，却始终没有等到第二个圣斗士的灵魂堕入虚空。剑斗士同样集结于女神麾下，为她而战，依附于混沌女神的力量得到修复与重生，但是他知道，灰色眼睛的少女也知道，只有对圣斗士来说，她才是他们存在的理由和意义。没有人能用刀剑来代替自己的骨骼，即使它们同样坚硬，同样能够用来战斗。

“你是什么时候来的，艾俄洛斯？”神情淡漠的少女抬起那双鸽子灰的眼睛，然而他知道，混沌女神的视线并不是鸽子的羽毛那么温和的东西，“总觉得是很久以前的事……久到我都要变成雕像了。”

他一瞬间又闻到了血的气味，浓重得仿佛一面笔直撞到脸上的石墙，污浊的红色猛然占据了他的视线，呕吐的味道从喉咙里涌了上来。有人对他说过，只要时间够长，身临其境的记忆终将坍缩成抽象语义。然而还不够久，远远不够，在时间停止流动的失落世界，久远或是近前，完全取决于个体的感受。他的女神觉得已经够久了，而对他来说，仿佛只隔了一个眨眼的距离。

混沌女神仍然注视着他，她的眼睛像是灰色的大理石。他再次不合时宜地想起圣域，教皇厅背后女神殿里巨大的神像，他曾经和什么人肩并着肩，一起在石阶前单膝跪地，依次亲吻刚刚出生的女婴皱巴巴的额头。他们是这一任雅典娜在这个世界上最初的欢迎者，她的先驱与传令官，战士和保护人。手持艾吉斯与胜利女神的雅典娜巨像俯瞰着他们虔诚的誓约，那双由石头雕琢而成的眼睛，竟然比面前活生生的少女更有温度。

“等待确实不是长久之计，”他低下头，亲吻女神柔软的手指，“如果您的战士不主动回到您的身边，那就召唤他们归来。”

但是虚空并不等同于死亡。即使他在世界交错的时刻，感受到过另一个世界的射手座逐渐死去的过程，却没有真正体会过死亡。他不知道死者是否还有眼可看，有耳可听，是否还能感觉到生者的思念或怨恨，回应什么人的热望与召唤。失落女神拥有能够修复受损身体与利剑的舞草之力，却无法重新点燃生命的火星。也许只有掌管生死的冥王哈迪斯，才能将亡者重塑成生前的样子。

这就是为什么他此刻会在这里，在世界与世界之间的虚空中行走，扮演普罗米修斯的倒影。神话中的英雄为了人类盗来天火，而抛弃了英雄身份的射手座为了失去一切的世界窃取死亡的秘密。他会得到什么样的惩罚呢？艾俄洛斯不无恶意地想。折磨普罗米修斯的宙斯，占据了艾欧里亚身体、又随着艾欧里亚的死陷入沉眠的宙斯，还能为他创造出什么新鲜的刑罚呢？

他在世界的夹缝间漫无目的地行走。混沌女神能够感应到失去一切希望的灵魂，却无法洞见死荫的幽土，因此也不能为他提供方向。不过，每个世界都有自己的死，任何一个都可以。他不需要帮助过奥德修斯的北风，因为每一处都可能是北海尽头。

他在一条漂浮的金线面前停下了脚步。

现世之外的虚空里，漂浮着被现世抛弃的碎片，那条细线并不是其中最引人注目的一样，他的目光却不知为何被它吸引。它像是一条断裂的风筝线，茫然地漂浮在半空，线条却仍然遵循着被抛出现世时候的轨迹，指向下方暴露出来的空洞。它的表面泛着微微的金属光泽，已经很黯淡了，宛如从现世里拖出来的一道褪色的笔触。他走上前去，伸出手，让那条疲惫的金线轻轻落到他的掌心里，才发现那并不是一条常见的编织链。它似乎是由一片一片单独的东西缀在一起拼接而成的，已经磨损得很严重了，看不清原本应该有的样子，模模糊糊的嗓音随着金属碎片相碰的声响灌进他的耳朵，仿佛什么人梦中的低语，被时间和经历磨去了具体的词句，连音色也不甚清楚，只剩难以名状的悸动，沿着手心的皮肤，莫名其妙地推动了他的心。他忽然意识到，那些磨损得看不出形状的碎片是不同的词语，他掌心里托着的，是一个已经失去了意义和声音的句子，又不知为何有些熟悉，像是某种活物失去生命之后剩下的残骸，腐烂，风化，最终只剩石化的骨骼，静静地躺在他的手心里，再也辨认不出它活着的时候曾经如何与他相识。

他循着金线的指引，跨过了这个世界的裂口。

迎接他的是一片浓雾。他以为自己在混沌空间已经见惯了迷雾，那种空无一物的背景色，吞噬了现实中存在的所有丰富的细节，留下一片迷茫的虚空。然而这里的雾要真实得多，空气里潮湿的气息仿佛能细化为每一滴微小的水珠，密不透风地浸染了他的衣物与皮肤。他走在沉沉的黑雾里，脚下是崎岖的岩石，恍惚觉得有些熟悉。在他捡到了沙加的那个行将毁灭的世界里，他就通过那个射手座的记忆看见过这样逐渐遮蔽视线的黑雾，他知道他找对了地方，无论这究竟是一个怎样的世界，他所行走的地方毫无疑问就是死者的国度。

他并没有在黑暗中摸索太久。随着他不断向前走，黑雾也渐渐变得稀薄，很快，所谓的地下世界就在他眼前浮现出来。他看到巨大的地狱之门，上面刻着“凡入此门者，须舍弃一切希望”的告诫。低着头的亡灵佝偻着脊背，塌着肩膀，拖着脚步走进那扇门去，看来抛弃希望也并没有让他们卸下什么重担，反而让他们显得更加步履沉重。

在亡者一片死寂的队列之外，他忽然看到一个仿佛摆错了位置的存在。黑雾背后的世界像是被雾气吸走了所有的色彩，只剩下深深浅浅不同的灰，亡灵的轮廓摇曳不定，一簇簇苍白的火苗，在没有风的贫瘠岩层上微微跳动。然而那个亡灵队列之外的徘徊者却有着近乎金色的浅棕卷发，脚步轻快，侧脸的轮廓坚实而熟悉，看起来更像是活人而不是死灵。

他尚未窃得地下世界那灰暗的火，就已经尝到了被秃鹫啃噬内脏的滋味。尖锐的鸟喙刺进他的心，撕下一条血淋淋的肌肉。他眼睛发烫，几欲落泪，最终却只能从被秃鹫撕扯的心上流下血来。他以为谁也不能给他更加深刻的惩罚，却在踏入死者世界的头一个瞬间，迎面撞上艾欧里亚的面孔。

“里亚……”他呼唤道，“艾欧里亚！”

他们之间的距离不算太远，金棕卷发的年轻人猛地转过头来，与他四目相对。他们短暂地对视了一会儿，他痛得滚烫的心骤然冷了下来，像是爆燃的火焰过快地消耗掉了所有的能量，留下满嘴灰烬的味道——那不是艾欧里亚，他的眼睛欺骗了他，在地狱之门外徘徊的流浪者，长着他自己少年时代的脸。仔细看来，少年时代的他显然也只是个亡魂，在死亡的漂白池里，洗去了曾经更加鲜活的色彩，只有一些过于固执的颜色执着地留了下来，拒绝被完全清洗干净。

“里亚在这里？”年轻的艾俄洛斯瞪大了眼睛，“我没有看到他经过。圣战还没有开始，他不会死的。”

只是暂时没有罢了。他在脑海里默默地纠正，只是在这个世界还没有罢了。但他无法开口，他没有办法告诉自己，艾欧里亚总有一天将会死去，死状凄惨，死在自己兄弟的手下。他不知道面前的自己究竟是几岁——他看起来一直比实际年龄大一点，尤其是当他皱起眉头，表情严肃的时候，但是这个徘徊在死亡世界的艾俄洛斯显然比他年轻得多，应该还没有成年，尚未体会过杀死自己幼弟的痛苦，也没有尝到过终于明白这些牺牲与痛苦都毫无意义的绝望。

“他不在这里，”他轻轻地说，仿佛只要放轻自己的声音，过于沉重的未来就不会被惊醒，“我只是认错人了。”

“你在找他，那就说明对你来说，他也已经迷失了。”年轻的艾俄洛斯叹了口气，瞥向远处的地狱之门，“抱歉，我只知道他没有走进过那扇门，很多人走进去了，但他没有。我不确定他在哪里，大概是在圣域，也可能在日本，我不知道，我很久没有见到他了。”

“我不是来找他的，”他并不打算对任何人阐明自己的来意，却仍然习惯性地坦白，直到话从口出，才意识到自己所要拯救的世界，确确实实起始于艾欧里亚，“不过仔细想想，你说得对，我也许就是在找他。”

“我有时候也想去找他，”年轻的艾俄洛斯垂下眼睛，神色怅然，“我是说，我的艾欧里亚——你和你要找的艾欧里亚应该是从别的世界里来的吧。我丢下他一个人，让他全靠自己摸爬滚打，全靠自己辨别邪恶，有时候我也觉得对不起他。”

“世界上比这严重的罪过多的是。”艾欧里亚恳求的眼睛再次闪过他的脑海，如果他可以选择，他也宁愿选择这个世界的结局：他早早死去，而艾欧里亚活着，“相信我，你绝对不是最糟糕的哥哥。”

“也许吧。有时候我又会觉得，如果他连这些都撑不过去，如果他真的被邪恶迷惑，那他就不是我的弟弟了，”这个世界里已经死去的他自己重新抬起视线，有些不好意思地朝他微笑，“撒加说做兄长的唯独对自己的弟弟最苛刻，好像真的是这么回事。那时候他被迷惑，居然有胆子向雅典娜挥拳，就算我只剩这个灵魂，还是借星矢的手狠狠给了他一拳。”

他几乎睁不开眼睛。那种单纯的正义、绝对的信仰、包括能够轻易提起艾欧里亚与撒加的坦然，聚合成熊熊燃烧的日光，刺得他睁不开眼，视线里一片模糊。曾经他也是这样，坚信着自己对正义与女神的信念绝对不会动摇，骄傲地看着自己的兄弟成长为能够与自己并肩的英勇斗士，理所当然地与撒加站在一起，手牵着手，心无芥蒂，仿佛死亡和年岁离他们都还很远，世界上没有什么能让他们兵戎相见。

他不可遏制地嫉妒这个早逝的艾俄洛斯，同时又希望他永远也不要懂整个世界都无法承受的泪水与绝望。

“我得走了。”他无法再和这个世界的艾俄洛斯交谈下去，不仅是因为他不能忍受一个圆满得多、完好得多的自己，也因为同一个世界只能有一个真正的艾俄洛斯。他听失落女神讲过，在世界交汇融合的时刻，如果有两个同样的灵魂存在，那么它们必然无法容忍彼此，无论是吞噬还是对冲，最终只会剩下其中之一，成为这个世界“真正”的存在。他有时候在自己的脑海中，短暂地败给软弱与绝望的时刻，确实曾经描绘过与另一个世界的自己会面的场景，或许他会被吞噬，被消灭，连带他的痛苦与破灭一起，消失在一个一无所知的健康灵魂里。然而那最多只能是幻想，他不能消失，他还有一个世界要拯救。但是同时，他也不希望杀死面前的艾俄洛斯。不知为什么，他总觉得自己面前的这个年轻的自己，拥有一张不曾犯下过罪孽的面孔。

艾俄洛斯点了点头，先前照亮他脸庞的笑意隐去了，被水洗过一般褪了色的绿眼睛投向沉默的地狱之门。“一路顺风，”他有些无奈地说，“我不能陪你进去，真是可惜。”

“没关系，”他本来就打算尽快离开自己的灵魂，但仍然本能地感到好奇，“你怎么了？”

“‘凡入此门者，须舍弃一切希望’，”艾俄洛斯真诚地看着他，即使在死亡的阴影里，他看起来依然灼灼发光，仿佛还涌动着生命的血脉，念诵的语气和坦诚的目光让他想起恍如前世的日子，其实也没有多少年之前，他在自己的世界和什么人一起背诵诗句，就连书页间的灰尘都充满年轻的味道，“我做不到，我走不进那扇门。”

他无言地点头。这个世界的艾俄洛斯在各种意义上都是他的反面，带着希望无辜死去的少年，站在失去一切也毁灭一切的生存者面前，用同样的眼睛彼此凝视。

“等等，”艾俄洛斯在他迈步离开之前突然喊道，伸出手，从衣袋里掏出一件什么东西来，“这个给你，算是个护身符吧。”

他不觉得艾俄洛斯拿出来的东西是可以被带到地下世界的陪葬品——看看他的样子就知道了，他甚至可能连个像样的墓穴都没有。艾俄洛斯手心里的也确实不是什么平常的护符，而是一枚式样熟悉到刺眼的十字架，穿链孔的位置颇不寻常地固定在交叉点背后，与年轻时无数次一抬眼后来一低头就能看到的、教皇颈间的珠串上挂着的那个十字架一模一样。

“拿去吧，”艾俄洛斯的视线短暂地在十字架上停留了几秒，像是某种无声的抚触与告别，“我不过阿格龙河，用不上它。”

他道了谢，接过那个十字架来，冰冷的金属落到他手掌中轻得仿佛一根羽毛，等他再次和艾俄洛斯道了别，走出几步去，才渐渐沉重起来。希望是长有羽翼的东西，离开了希望之后，金属就重新陷入重力的网罗，重新变得沉重、凝滞、不会飞翔，像一小片死去的圣衣，沉沉地压在他的拳心里。十字架见证过的记忆沿着他的皮肤渗进血管，与奔流的血液一起汹涌地冲进他的脑海。他听见十字架被扯下来时候，珠串迸裂四散的声音，珠子落到地上，弹开，滚动，像眼泪一样落在艾俄洛斯冷僵的身体上。他感觉到一双手，笼住艾俄洛斯僵硬的手指，稳妥地扣住那个十字架。艾俄洛斯死得多么匆忙啊，连一枚过河的银币都没有来得及拿上，然而有些记忆却固执地没有离开那具早已没了生命气息的躯体，慢慢地也染到了十字架上。他尝到嘴里血和土的味道，喉咙干燥得仿佛裂开，低头看到婴儿的笑脸，抬头夜空，感觉到拳头的重击，瞥见女神殿里电光石火的照面，闻到另一个人浓密的头发里难得带上海水的气味。他听见教皇点到艾俄洛斯的名字，有什么人与他一起跪在教皇厅猩红的地毯上，这个名字的回声震颤着他们同样年轻的耳膜。

“啪”地一声折断的树枝像一条凌空抽响的鞭子，把他从别人的记忆里猛然惊醒。

他环顾了一下四周，发现自己不知什么时候已经来到一片浓密的树林，在本来就没有日光的地下世界，显得尤其阴暗。被他碰断的树枝落在脚下，而断枝的伤口里竟然淌出血来，一滴一滴渗进他脚下的黑色土地里。他忽然意识到这里的每一棵树都长得有些怪异，有的树枝上还蹲着鸟妖，目光灼灼，嘴喙锋利，有些警觉地瞥向他，然而大半注意力仍然停留在那些古怪的树上。

“别跑这么快啊，”被他撞到的树低声劝诫，“你还不知道自己的力量。”

他没有想到简简单单的一句话，能像钥匙一样打开一扇闭锁的门，把关在暗无天日的角落里的回忆全都释放出来。在他几乎已经彻底忘却的童年里，也有人对他说过一样的话。那时候他才多大呢？六岁？还是七岁？还是更小一点？第一次来到圣域，来到日光下彻的训练场上，头一回能够抛开一切束手束脚的顾虑尽情奔跑，仿佛此刻才第一次真正发现自己拥有手脚，拥有无尽的自由，就连命运都追不上他。

“别跑这么快啊，”差点被他撞到的一个年龄和他差不多的小孩笑着对他喊道，“你还不知道自己的力量。”

这是他第一次看到有人对他放开一切束缚的速度报以笑容，没有恐惧，没有惊讶，好像一切都理所应当，他天生应该这样自由地奔跑。快乐如同充盈的气球，几乎要撑破他幼小的胸膛。“来抓我呀！”他扯开嗓子喊道，“让我停下来！”

没有人能让他停下来。

这样的错觉很快就破灭了。打破他错觉的是一双牢牢圈住他肋笼的胳膊，惯性托着他们在空气里滑行，营造出一种飞行的幻觉，然后他们一起滚落到地上。先前对他喊话的小孩骑在他肚子上，灼目的日光劈头盖脸地泼下来，让他几乎睁不开眼。他抬起手遮了一下，才终于能勉强眯着眼睛看清那张居高临下的面孔，精巧的颧骨，骄傲的下颌，一双逆光的蓝眼睛，没有敌意或傲慢，像是初次见到雪，因为意料之外的新鲜快乐闪闪发亮。

“你叫什么名字？”他向那双眼睛伸出手去，“我是艾俄洛斯。”

“撒加。”

在他反应过来之前，就已经喊出了那个名字。那棵流血的树忽然开始颤抖，树叶飒飒作响，宛如一阵只有它感觉得到的疾风呼啸而过。树枝上停留的鸟妖凄厉地哀嚎起来，刀刃一样锋利的爪子剖开树皮，更多的血液流淌下来，恍如一场针对植物的谋杀。然而他知道那棵树并非只是树而已，很快，被剖开的树干像棺木一样打开，熟悉的面容就站在树心里，同样精致的颧骨，同样骄傲的下颌，一双阳光无法触及的蓝眼睛。他忍不住摊开手掌，去触碰对方血肉模糊的心口，却又在真正碰到之前收回了手。十字架从他摊开的手心里掉下来，落到地上，落到撒加的血液里。

人的心是多么不讲道理的东西啊，他明明亲手杀死过这个人，可是在这片自杀者树林，看到他被困在树里，像被钉在十字架上一样被树枝固定住手臂，动弹不得，胸前带着自己造成的伤口时，居然还会因此感到痛楚。

“你怎么会在这里？”撒加皱起眉头，蓝眼睛像是要从他的眼睛里直接寻到答案一般注视着他，“你没有……你什么罪孽都没有。”

曾经握着那个十字架踏上地下世界的那个艾俄洛斯或许没有，他的罪孽却多得不知该从何说起。他甚至不记得自己是如何通过第一狱，是因为圣战尚未真正开始、判官还没有就位，还是因为这个世界的审判者无法判罚另一个世界的罪孽。“你也不应该在这里啊……”他本能地回答，虽然理智告诉他，冥界的死者并不会随意来去，每一个罪人都有相应的地狱，在这里就意味着犯下过这种罪过。

撒加短促地笑了笑，眉头仍然蹙着。那是一个他不算太熟悉，而通过十字架与他分享记忆的艾俄洛斯很熟悉的笑容，有些自嘲，也有些隐藏的东西无法言说的意味。“确实，”撒加垂下视线，睫毛在他苍白的面孔上投下一层晦暗的影子，“试图弑神的人最终都属于寒冰地狱，但是我的罪孽实在太多，于是他们让我一个一个尝过来。”

“跟我来吧，”他再次伸出手去，仿佛回到自己的世界里，时间也倒回撒加拒绝他之前，如果这个世界的撒加也曾向雅典娜挥剑，那也许就是命运的玩笑，把错误的撒加和艾俄洛斯放到了各自的世界。正确的艾俄洛斯死于错误的撒加，错误的艾俄洛斯杀死正确的撒加，而他此刻居然在这片死者的世界里寻找到与他一样的错误，也许就能拼合成一个正确的过去和未来。

“撒加。”除了他的声音，还有另外的声音呼唤撒加的名字。他看着撒加从树心里慢慢把自己扯出来，像一座雕塑摆脱包裹着它的大理石，需要无尽的耐心，也需要凿刀砸下的痛苦与力量。鸟妖愤怒地啃噬他裸露的伤口，然而死去的双子座似乎并不在意这额外的疼痛，而在他重获自由的瞬间，鸟妖像是放弃了一般，飞去另一棵树的树枝上停了下来。

撒加没有抓住他的手，但是紧接着，他就被一双有力的手臂拥进怀中。隔着薄薄的衣料，他甚至能感觉到撒加胸前的伤口。他们在自杀者树林的阴影里紧紧拥抱，下巴搁在彼此的肩窝里，心口贴着心口，像是跋山涉水的旅人终于归乡，本能地用自己的每一寸皮肤贴近熟悉的土地，即使大地也一样没有心跳。“对不起，”撒加的声音贴着他的耳朵，不知道是在为十三年以前还是为此刻道歉，“还有事情等着我去做。”

“如果你答应我的话，我可以帮你，”他想放开手，拉开距离，看进撒加的眼睛里去，“谁都不能阻止我，我什么都做得到。”

撒加只是收紧了手臂。“不，”死去的双子座毫不犹豫地拒绝，“这是只有叛徒才能做的事。”

他想嗤笑，想挣脱撒加的拥抱，让他好好看看，这个在他记忆里作为英雄死去的艾俄洛斯，究竟是以染满多少鲜血的手撕开世界间的裂隙，来到地狱之门的这一侧。可是撒加赶在他的坦白冲出喉咙之前就打断了他：“我知道你不是这个世界的艾俄洛斯，但回答仍然是不，艾俄洛斯的名字，既然已经洗清了尘土，那就谁也不能玷污。就算是艾俄洛斯自己也不行。”

他感觉到一个吻，像一片冰冷的雪，落到他闭合的眼睑上。

那之后的一切比他想象中还要顺利。他跟着撒加来到冥界的入口，所有死去的圣斗士齐齐聚在那里，围在他许久未见的史昂周围。他跟着他们来到哈迪斯城，像一个不为人知的幽灵，避开所有人警戒的目光，隐藏在世界的纹理间。他亲眼目睹了重塑肉身的奇迹，即使那只是十二小时的泡沫。但是不要紧，有他的第九感，加上混沌女神的力量，只要一丁点奇迹的火星，他们就能点起真正持续燃烧的火焰。

死亡的秘火已经到手，他没有理由在这个世界继续逗留下去。但他仍然忍不住想知道，如果他可以等待十二小时，等到撒加完成他所说的那件只有叛徒才能做的事，这个和他一样双手染血的撒加，是不是会再一次与他并肩而行。

宣告夜幕降临的钟声响彻了整个哈迪斯城。

他们谁都没有回头。

 


End file.
